


Oblivious

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Warnings: Mentions of panic, claustrophobiaWords: 1,192edited by @hanramz-the-fanderwritten for @princeyssash as part of @the-prince-and-the-emo ‘s ts fic exchange. on tumblr





	Oblivious

“They are so obviously in love! How can they not see it?” Virgil ranted to Logan, looking at Roman and Patton sitting in the field. The four of them had a spot. It wasn’t anything special, just the field behind Virgil’s house that sprouted beautiful flowers in the spring, and was currently covered in a nice layer of brown, red, and gold leaves, as it was fall. Today when they had come over Logan and Virgil had gone to Virgil’s room to do homework. The other two had gone to the field where they loved to be. They had watched Patton make him and Roman flower crowns in the spring and now they watched as they sat there in the leaves, laughing and throwing them at each other.

Shaking his head, Virgil sat back from his upright position by his window. He walked over to his bed and sat next to Logan, who had yet to look up from his English work. Laying back he hung his head off his bed. His eyes landed on his book of fairy tales. He looked to Logan.

“We need a plan.”

*MEANWHILE IN THE FIELD*

Roman knew that Virgil was watching from the window. He knew that his friends though that Patton returned the feelings he had had since 5th grade. Now being in college roman knew there was no way. He had dropped so many hints with no response that he knew the feelings weren’t returned. The same time that he no longer felt Virgil’s eyes from the window, Patton turned to him. 

“You have something in your hair, umm… Do you want me to get it out?” his voice was playful, and Roman nodded. The mood changed quickly however, when Patton leaned forward to get the leaf. Suddenly their faces were really close and Patton’s eyes were closed. Roman watched as Patton leaned forward before he closed the gap. The kiss didn't last long, just a minute or two, Patton’s hands encasing Roman’s face. They pulled back, looking each other in the eyes. Patton smiled before speaking briefly.

“It's about time.” The words were whispered against Romans' lips. Roman pulled back with a confused look.

“What do you mean?” his breathing was heavy and even though the conversation was probably supposed to be serious his attention kept drifting to Patton’s lips. 

“Ro, I've been in love with you since 7th grade!” Romans eyes snapped up to Patton's in shock.

“Fifth grade, I’ve liked you since fifth grade” was all Roman could say. Patton laughed, pulling Roman in for another kiss before laying back on the ground cuddled up to him.

“So, boyfriends?” he asked, using his finger to trace shapes on Roman’s chest. Roman smiled his bright smile, showing all of his teeth. Patton called it his prince smile. 

“Boyfriends.”

\----------

“Come on Roman, just go! It's just a small dinner between friends!” Virgil had been trying to get his friend to accompany him. Roman shook his head no, moving to get ready. 

“Come on, you can't keep denying going to things that might end with a relationship with Patton!” Virgil protested, having hatched a plan to get the two together. Roman scoffed, running a comb through his hair. 

“I can't Virgil! And for your information, I’m capable of getting dates on my own. In fact, I have a date tonight. So thank you, because I know you have pure intentions, but no thanks.” Putting down the comb he checked his appearance before turning to Virgil. Flashing him a smile, he left the room. 

\-----------

“Pat, there’s no way your plans tonight are better than a Harry Potter marathon! Come on, I want to hang out!” Logan protested over the phone. Patton sighed through the receiver, causing Logan to frown. 

“Lo, I would love to hang out with you, kiddo! Honestly I would, but I’ve had these plans for weeks! I can't just drop them!” There was a pause of silence. 

“I heard Virgil needs someone to go to a family friends dinner thing. Why don’t you go? Think about it, but I have to go or I’ll be late.” There was a click, causing Logan to gasp. Patton, the fun loving dork, had hung up on him. Pouting, he called Virgil. 

\---------

“Logan, I’m worried! Our plan can't work if they keep finding ways out of it!” Virgil exclaimed, wiping nonexistent sweat from his face. Logan shook his head in understanding before getting a plan; he pulled his phone from his pocket. 

‘Need your help! Now!’ he sent to both Roman and Patton, telling the plan to Virgil as he did.

“We’ll lock them in the closet until they confess. It always works in the movies.” he explained with a simple shrug. 

\-----------

Both men arrived slightly panicked, calming when Logan explained nobody was hurt. 

“There’s something in this room I need to show you.” he said while leading them into his bedroom. He opened the closet door and let both of them walk in before closing and locking it. 

“LO! What are you doing? Let us out of here!” Roman yelled, anger clear in his voice. 

“No not until you two confess!” Virgil took a seat on the bed while Logan sat at his computer desk. 

“Confess to what? We didn't do anything?” Patton’s voice came out muffled. There was a small tinge of panic in his voice.

“You know what!” Virgil yelled back. 

“Logan! Virgil! This isn’t funny! Patton is freaking out!” Roman yelled, causing them both to roll their eyes. 

“Lying won’t get us to open the door Ro!” Logan replied.

“Just admit the truth and we’ll let you out!” Logan frowned suddenly seeming to remember something. Both men jumped when they heard a panicked sob come from the closet. Virgil unlocked the door, throwing it open and almost getting flattened by Patton as he all but flew from the room. 

“What happened?” Virgil was panicking now.

“He’s claustrophobic! He told us when we met.” Roman’s voice was harsh as he scolded the other two. It hit both men then how bad the situation truly was, and they began apologizing profusely. 

“We just wanted you two to finally admit your feelings!” Virgil cried with tears of his own. Patton and Roman both looked at them confused. 

“We’ve been dating for two months?” Roman stated, although it sounded more like a question. Logan and Virgil gasped, looking at how Roman had his arms wrapped around Patton to comfort him. They began thinking about the last two months before Virgil spoke. 

“Why didn't you tell us? It’s not like we could tell, you two act the same as before you were dating!” 

“Well, more like they acted like they were dating before they were. Either way, we’re really sorry Patton.” Logan was tense, not happy to have hurt his friend. 

“It’s okay, let’s order a pizza and watch a movie?” The others nodded, helping him up and walking to the living room. 

\-------------

Virgil looked over at Roman and Patton to see them sleeping, and he smiled. He was happy they were together even though his plan failed miserably. Sighing, he snuggled down into the pillows and fell asleep.


End file.
